


Home again

by LaraDarkness



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Drabble, Fluff, Ghost Corpse babey, Ghosts, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Like, M/M, Pandora's Vault, but he's had enough lmao, he's immortal, i just speedran this idk, just mentioned he kinda dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Dream's in the prison and he gets a visitor
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Dream | Cornelius/Corpse Husband
Comments: 10
Kudos: 396





	Home again

**Author's Note:**

> i speedran this bc i still v much love Cornelius, Corpse and Robin

„You're back.“ Dream murmurs, not even looking up at the person in front of him, dull green eyes glued to the floor.

He doesn't know how long he's been there.  
It feels like forever yet something tells him it was barely a week.   
He scoffs, shaking his head.  
It doesn't matter anyway.

His mask broke a few days ago when he threw it at ~~him~~ the wall.  
If he's being honest, he's completely okay with that.  
People stopped visiting him anyway.  
 ~~Not him, he stayed.~~

Letting out a sigh, Dream brushed his light green hair from his eyes as he finally looked up.  
He wasn't standing anymore, his fluffy black tail softly hitting the floor as he sat in front of Dream.

„They're all happy, right?“ Neither of them mentioned how Dream's voice shook.  
„They stopped visiting and that means they got over me- forgot me, right? That means they're happy, right?“ 

He feels a bit of pain shoot through his head and it takes him a while to realize he's tugging on his hair, ripping some of them out.  
He feels a cold touch on his wrists and then his hands are softly pried away.  
„They are happy.“ 

It's a lie, Dream knows.   
He knows, can feel it clear as day, clear as the pain of the server.  
Yet he nods, a small smile resting on his lips.   
He did it.  
 _He did it._  
 _They're all a big happy family again._

„What about you? What about your family?“   
He flinches when he hears the voice, having forgotten the other was still there.  
„I've lost my family a long time ago.“  
„You can come with me.“   
Dream's eyes snap open, eyeing the person in front of him with such unbelief, vulnerability.   
Then he softens.

„Can I?“  
The cold touch is on his hands again, ice fingers rubbing circles into the back of his hand and he chuckles when the tail goes from almost not moving to swishing wildly, hitting the hard floor beneath them.

„Of course you can, Corn. I- We've been waiting for you.“  
And Dream wants to melt right there and then. He hasn't heard the nickname in a long time.  
„Yea? The kid- Robin doesn't cause too much trouble?“  
A gentle rumble escapes the other's chest, and he pulls Dream closer.  
„The same angel they've always been,“ a pause, then barely a whisper, „they miss you. As do I.“   
His ear twitches and Dream thinks about when someone- or something made him happy.  
He can't really remember.

„Is it cold?“   
Corpse shakes his head softly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Dream's.  
„I'll warm you up.“  
Dream smiles and nods, planting a quick kiss on the cold lips.   
„I missed you.“ He admits as he takes a look around the cell. There's not much that can do the work quickly.  
Then he remembers a certain thing everyone on the server seems to forget.  
He's the owner, the admin.

People wouldn't be mad at him for abusing his admin powers one more time, right?

„Promise you'll be there?“ He whispers and suddenly he's young again, body not covered in scars and he's _in love_.  
Corpse squeezes his hand tightly, scooting even closer to him.  
„I promise,“ he brings Dream's left hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, „I promise I'll be here with you, Cornelius.“ 

And that's all ~~Dream?~~ Cornelius needs before his fingers swipe on air, quickly typing the command and then he feels nothing.  
His body is not bound to the ground anymore.  
He pointedly ignores the message that pops up in the chat and the chaos that unfolds not a second later.  
He has eyes only for his partner, his husband, that's pulling him to his feet, interweaving their fingers as he pulls him closer, purring when their lips collide once more.

„Robin will be happy to see you.“  
Cornelius grins, bright and toothy and it's been so long since he felt this happy.  
His breath hitches when they go through the walls of the prison and he has to squeeze his eyes shut because of the sun.   
But he knows Corpse is there and they're on their way to Robin and that's all that matters.  
He finally has his family again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and bookmarks appreciated! <3


End file.
